The present invention relates to a cam follower roller assembly namely for attachments for a refuse collection vehicle. Cam followers are roller bearings that are designed to follow tracks or cams in a wide range of linear motion systems. These systems include certain moving parts associated with lifting mechanisms and carriage systems associated with the collection of refuse from a refuse collection bin into a collection compartment of the refuse collection vehicle.
The current art of the cam follower roller assembly utilized in the application of loading mechanisms, carriage assemblies and other moving mechanisms for refuse collection vehicles requires disassembly of most if not all of the loading mechanism, carriage assembly or other associated parts in order to service the cam follower roller assembly. This requires greater time and resources for maintenance events, and leads to increased time out of the field for the vehicles associated with the current state of the art.